


【DM/HP】刷牙应该刷几分钟（一发完）

by Cocacola233



Series: 【DM/HP】乱七八糟的短文 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocacola233/pseuds/Cocacola233
Summary: 所以说，刷牙到底应该刷几分钟呢？（笑）
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【DM/HP】乱七八糟的短文 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562122





	【DM/HP】刷牙应该刷几分钟（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> *ooc
> 
> *私设如山
> 
> *战后日常向
> 
> *一个超短的突如其来的脑洞

“阿不思，斯科皮，快去洗漱，一会儿该去赶火车了！你们不想第一天上学就迟到吧！”围着围裙的哈利·波特左手端着盘子，右手挥舞着魔杖，抹了黄油的面包一片一片飞进盘子。

“好的爸爸，我们这就去。”两个人异口同声地说道。

德拉科·马尔福放下预言家日报：“你们是马尔福家未来的继承人，拿出一点雷厉风行的态度来，说到就赶紧做到，别老惹你们爸爸生气。”

阿不思和斯科皮蔫了，你推我搡进了盥洗室。

没到一分钟，两个小家伙就跑了出来，坐在餐桌前。

“你们刷牙了没，这么快就出来了？”德拉科·马尔福诧异道。

阿不思和斯科皮对视一眼，斯科皮抢先说：“刷了，爸爸说刷一分钟就行。”

德拉科·马尔福无奈：“爸爸跟你们这么说的？”

“嗯。”阿不思点点头。

“不行，至少刷三分钟才行，快去再刷一遍。”德拉科·马尔福腹诽：哈利净带坏小孩子。

“德拉科！你又凶他们？”哈利·波特从厨房探出头来。

“没有，他们牙没刷干净。”德拉科·马尔福心虚地抿了一口咖啡。

德拉科·马尔福真诚的眼神看向哈利·波特，对上他一双在雾气里氤氲的碧绿眼睛。

德拉科·马尔福呛了一口咖啡。梅林啊，他的眼睛真好看--德拉科·马尔福连忙错开眼神。

“还躲，是不是心虚了！不过来帮忙，还在那喝咖啡！”哈利·波特笑着回到厨房。

“来了来了，急死了你。”德拉科·马尔福回应着。

进了厨房，德拉科·马尔福搂住哈利·波特的腰，下巴搭在哈利·波特的肩上，冲着他耳孔吹气。

哈利·波特抖了一下：“干嘛，进来不干活，来捣乱了？”

德拉科·马尔福放开哈利·波特，轻笑道：“你带坏孩子了。”

“哈？”哈利·波特不解，“我记得我昨天晚上没叫出来……”

“不——不是这个。”德拉科·马尔福装作严肃的表情，语气里满满的笑意，“我问你哈利，刷牙应该刷几分钟？”

要做四人份早餐的哈利·波特没空搭理他，随口答道：“一两分钟就够了，刷牙多麻烦，还耽误时间。”

“看吧，我就知道，德思礼一家教给你的没什么好东西。或者说，他们也没教给你什么——刷牙明明至少要刷三分钟！”嘲讽点满的德拉科·马尔福双手抱臂，靠在门上，“刚才阿不思和斯科皮一分钟不到就从盥洗室跑出来了，他们那么爱吃糖，还不好好刷牙，回来又要蛀牙了。”

哈利·波特费解地看着德拉科·马尔福：“明明只刷一分钟就够，我长这么大也没蛀过牙。”

德拉科·马尔福拿了四双筷子和四个盘子：“多总比少好，没人会嫌弃自己的牙白。”

哈利·波特翻了个白眼，端着一盘三明治跟着德拉科·马尔福走到餐桌旁。

德拉科·马尔福放下餐具：“阿不思，斯科皮！刷够时间了没？够了就过来吃饭。”

阿不思和斯科皮坐在餐桌旁，摇晃着两条小腿。

“够了够了，快吃饭吧。”哈利·波特不耐烦地说。

“啧，”德拉科·马尔福拿起一块三明治，“我觉得还是应该刷三分钟。”

阿不思和斯科皮不敢出声，默默地吃着三明治。

“够了德拉科，我说一分钟就一分钟，现在，赶紧吃饭！”哈利·波特愤怒地瞪着德拉科·马尔福。

“好吧好吧，刷一分钟就行，不过，上了年纪的哈利越来越絮叨了，”德拉科·马尔福看着阿不思和斯科皮，指指哈利·波特，“你们爸爸年轻时候可不这样。”

哈利·波特又好气又好笑：“德拉科！”

“好好好不说了，你们俩快吃饭，看什么。”德拉科·马尔福笑着说。

自己娶的媳妇，还能咋办，宠着呗。

Fin.


End file.
